Nowadays the mobile phone owners are using the mobile phones not only for communication purpose but also to store the important data such as bank account details, pin numbers, passwords, important contacts, business information, financial information and other sensitive information.
The number of mobile phone subscriptions worldwide has reached 4.6 billion and is expected to increase to five billion by the end of 2010, according to U.N. telecommunications agency. The number of mobile phone subscribers in India alone totaled 612.2 million at the end of April 2010, up 100 million in the last five months, according to the Telecom Regulatory Authority of India. The result of the study reveals a large number of expected subscriptions, as there are currently more than 100 million such phone contracts currently closed. Still, nearly 3 million phone users add to this number every month, which explains the high expectations that are to be reached by this market in the next 5 years.
Very frequently the mobile phone owners lose their mobile phones without knowingly. Further, high price attached with the mobile phones attracts thieves to steal the mobile phones. Also, the important information sitting in the mobile phone motivates the fraudulent users to steal the mobile phones. If sensitive information falls into the wrong hands can lead to loss of business, property, or reputation or lead to civil and criminal liability. Thus, it becomes very important to secure the information stored in the mobile phone.
None of the existing technologies provides a solution to erase the data stored in the mobile phone remotely when the mobile phone owner loses their mobile phone to secure the information by not allowing accessing the data stored in the mobile device or beforehand erasing the information before the fraudulent user could see the information.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and device to solve the above mentioned problems.